disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anita Radcliffe
Anita Radcliffe (or Anita Dearly in both the live-action version and TV series) is a character from the popular Disney 1961 hit One Hundred and One Dalmatians and its sequel. She is voiced by Lisa Davis in the first film, Kath Soucie in the aniamted series, and Jodi Benson in the sequel film, and portrayed by Joely Richardson in the 1996 live-action film. Background Anita is the wife of Roger Radcliffe and owner of Perdita. She is kind and smart. She also is shown to be devoted to her husband, and loving toward Perdita, Pongo, and the puppies. The first film establishes that she is was a schoolmate to Cruella de Vil, and the 2 apparently shared a friendship at one point. By adulthood, Anita seems to be exhausted after Cruella's meetings, and admits at one point that Cruella is eccentric. Appearances One Hundred and One Dalmatians Anita first debuted in One Hundred and One Dalmatians. She is spotted by Pongo, while out on a walk with her dalmatian, Perdita. Pongo, who is looking for potential mates for both him and Roger, attempts to bring the two owners together. Pongo tricks Roger into going to the park, and persues Anita. Eventually, Anita and Roger are both tangled up in Pongo's leash, resulting in the two of them falling into a pond. Anita frets at first, as she was wearing a new suit and hat, but she and Roger begins laughing together. A time skip shows that Anita marries Roger, and she and Perdita move into a small home with Roger and Pongo. It is also revealed that Pongo and Perdita are expecting puppies. Anita is shown trying to get Roger, who is busy composing, to come down for tea. When he finally does, she compliments him on the song that he is writing. Their tea is interrupted by the impromptu visit of Anita's former schoolmate, Cruella de Vil. The name inspires lyrics for the song Roger is writing, and he begins singing a somewhat mocking tune. Anita tries to shush him, but Roger goes upstairs to work on the song, leaving Anita to entertain her friend. Cruella walks in, and Anita notes Cruella's new fur coat. Cruella responds with a comment about her love for fur. Cruella then gets down to business, and asks where the puppies are. Anita tells Cruella that the puppies are not expected for a few more weeks, and that these things cannot be rushed. However, Cruella is now looking at a picture of Pongo and Perdita, murmuring about their coats. Anita invites Cruella for tea, but Cruella cannot stay. Cruella leaves just as quickly as she came, noting that she will be back in three weeks when the puppies are born. Three weeks later, Perdita gives birth, and Anita, along with Nanny, assist. Anita is shown calling out puppy numbers, as the litter increases from 8 to 11 to 14 to a total of 15. However, one of the puppies apparently dies. However, Roger is able to revive the puppy, much to Anita's relief. Cruella soon comes in, as she had promised. However, Cruella is shown to be disappointed and angry that the puppies are all white. Anita notes that the spots come in a few weeks after the puppies are born. Cruella is relieved, and quickly offers to buy the puppies, noting that Anita and Roger cannot possibly afford to keep them all. Anita notes that they couldn't sell the puppies, as Perdita would be heartbroken, and that she and Roger could find a way to get along. Cruella laughs at the idea of Roger's songs supporting the family. This incites Roger to step in; Roger sternly tells Cruella that they have no intention of selling the puppies. Cruella is angered to the point that she ends her friendship with Anita, and storms out vowing revenge. Anita applauds Roger on his bravery. One night, when the puppies are older, Anita and Roger take Pongo and Perdita to the park. They return to find that the puppies have been stolen. Soon after, Cruella calls, expressing shock over the theft. Roger is shown to believe that Cruella was behind the theft, but Anita isn't convinced. She admits that Cruella is eccentric, but that she couldn't be a thief. Anita also notes that Cruella's home had been searched, but no evidence had turned up. However, unknown to her, Cruella had hired two henchmen, Jasper and Horace Badun, to steal the puppies, with the intention of turning them into fur coats. Anita is not shown again until around Christmastime. She is shown decorating a tree, while Roger is listening to the radio, which is playing the song he wrote. Anita notes that the song was Roger's first hit, and that it has brought in a substantial amount of money. Roger agrees, but notes that he can't believe that Pongo and Perdita ran away. (Unknown to either of them, Pongo and Perdita had gone to rescue the puppies from Cruella.) Suddenly, a group of "labradors" bound in through the door. Anita cleans the face of one of the adults, and discovers that it is actually Perdita. Anita and Roger notice that the puppies with them are much greater in number than the original 15. Anita, along with Nanny, counts the puppies, while Roger adds up the totals, finding out that there are 101 dalmatians in total. Anita asks Roger what they should do with the other puppies. Roger decides to keep them, which leads Anita to point out that they have a small house. Roger responds that they can use the money from his song to buy a country home large enough for them all. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure In 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, Anita, alongside Roger, are shown to be preparing for the move to a country home they have bought. 101 Dalmatians (1996) 101 Dalmatians: The Series House of Mouse Gallery 101dalmatians_056.jpg 101dalmatians_096.jpg 101dalmatians_105.jpg 101dalmatians_117.jpg 101dalmatians_118.jpg 101dalmatians_124.jpg 101dalmatians_125.jpg 101dalmatians_127.jpg 101dalmatians_129.jpg 101dalmatians_132.jpg 101dalmatians_141.jpg 101dalmatians_144.jpg 101dalmatians_152.jpg 101dalmatians_163.jpg 101dalmatians_164.jpg 101dalmatians_167.jpg 101dalmatians_170.jpg 101dalmatians_172.jpg 101dalmatians_175.jpg 101dalmatians_181.jpg 101dalmatians_199.jpg 101dalmatians_201.jpg 101dalmatians_205.jpg 101dalmatians_210.jpg 101dalmatians_270.jpg 101dalmatians_273.jpg 101dalmatians_279.jpg 101dalmatians_281.jpg 101dalmatians_301.jpg 101dalmatians_305.jpg 101dalmatians_370.jpg 101dalmatians_434.jpg 101dalmatians_438.jpg 101dalmatians_444.jpg 101dalmatians_457.jpg 101dalmatians_892.jpg 101dalmatians_900.jpg 101dalmatians_902.jpg 101dalmatians_909.jpg 101dalmatians_912.jpg 101dalmatians_913.jpg 101dalmatians_926.jpg clipperdy.gif|Anita Anitaroger.JPG|While Anita dancing with Roger, one of her knees being shown under the tea table Anitablackpups.JPG|Anita counting soot-covered Dalmatian puppies Trivia * Interestingly, Kath Soucie, Anita's voice actor in the animated series, would later voice Perdita in 101 Dalmatians II. Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Characters Category:Mothers Category:Slender characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Lovers